An Unbreakable Bond: Sachi Urami and Seireitou Hyuga
Unexpected Meetings Sachi sighed, as she walked into the surprisingly warm and waist-deep water while changing into her Pure Form. Her sword was placed on the coastal ground beside the large body of water. She had just killed several Hollows that were attacking her, and her hands felt dirty from their blood. "Maybe it's just out of belief in a certain god that I do this..." She said, sitting herself down and relaxing in the water, resting her back against the smooth rocks. She lowered her eyes slightly, as her mind drifted in thought. Seireitou was walking along the open clearing, he was thinking of his fight with Noh and about Kouhei and Senna's upcoming fight against Aizen. He sighed, and thought about going to a warm lake close to the clearing. Sachi looked up to the sky. "Having the Soul Society dictate me as a criminal is bad enough..." She thought. "But being attacked by multiple Hollows just ruins everything." She sighed. "I'm always the good person who looks bad....how unfortunate for me." Seireitou passed through the forest to the lake area where he sensed a familar yet strange presence. He quick ran up to the girl, who was bathing. "Who are you?" "YAH!" Sachi immediately yelped, falling completely into the water. She immediately got up in a sitting position and stared at the sudden intruder, blushing slightly, her eye twitching. "First you scare me half to death, and then you ask my name like I'm not bathing?" She asked. "I should be asking you that!" Seireitou immediatly recognized her, "Sa....Sachi-chan?! is that you?!" he asked, almost shocked Sachi's eyes widened. Although she didn't seem to recognize the man's face, she sensed a familiar aura radiating from him. It was almost like his... "...How do you know my name?" She asked slowly and cautiously. Seireitou decided to play it cool, for he didnt know what had occured with her over the past 1000 years. "I...heard you slayed some Hollows all over and my people wanted me to find you to thank you for destroying those beasts" he stated "Oh...." Sachi looked down slightly, smiling. "Don't mention it, sir." "This man has a very strong aura around him....I wonder why...?" She thought, as she pointed to a towel hung over a tree branch nearby. "Would you hand me that? I prefer not to change into my Shinigami Form when I'm waist-deep in water." Seireitou smiled slightly going over to the towel and handed it to her. "By the way, my name is Nanashi, its a pleasure to meet you" Sachi took the towel gratefully, wrapping it around her body and climbing out of the water onto solid ground. "As you said before, Sachi Urami. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." She then closed her eyes and muttered a few words. A flash of light, and she was back to her normal form, clothes and all. "Also, as a token of mine and my people's gratitude, if you would like, i would like to treat you to lunch" Seireitou, or rather Nanashi asked. A smile came across Sachi's face. "I'd like that." She said gratefully, slightly blushing. Out to Lunch As the two walked into town, Seireitou remember exactly what Sachi liked, and saw a steak shack past the block. "How about some Steak, Sachi?" Sachi's eyes widened, and she grinned. "How convenient, passing by your favorite food....definitely." She said. The two walked in and were seated near the window as they overlooked their menus. "So Sachi, tell me about yourself" he asked Sachi thought about it. "Well....there's not much about me to brag about." She admitted. "I'm 22 as of now, and I work as a swordsman for hire, under the service of a specific organization." She took a fork, and ate a chunk of her steak. Seireitou smiled, "I see, well, im currently about 22 and still in high school, unfortuantly. Im a friend of a guy named Takeshi, incase you've heard of him but other then that, nothing much else" he said biting into his steak. After swallowing, Sachi looked at Nanashi curiously. "What were you doing out at this time of day?" She asked, referring to the fact that it was late out. Nanashi looked at her in a similar way that he did to her over 1000 years ago, "I was just taking a walk, i was looking for you like i said before but also, just taking a evening stroll really." he answered "Oh..." Sachi nodded, noticing the look in his eyes. "He seems so familiar to me...and yet I can't quite put my finger on it..." "You really didn't have to thank me for killing those Hollows. It's my job."